1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device, and in particular, to a projector with the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional light-emitting devices are disclosed in many patents such as Taiwan patent no. M358248, Taiwan patent no. M362415, and Taiwan patent no. M261399. However, a light-emitting device applied to a projector is particularly designed for emitting light beams with higher brightness and for occupying smaller space.
A traditional projector includes an illuminating system, a light valve, and an imaging system. The illuminating system is capable of emitting an illumination beam. The light valve is disposed in a transmission path of the illumination beam and capable of transforming the illumination beam into an image beam. The imaging system is disposed in a transmission path of the image beam and a projection lens of the imaging system is capable of projecting the image beam to a screen.
The illuminating system includes a plurality of light-emitting devices. Each of the light-emitting devices includes a light source module and an aspherical lens. Each of the light source modules includes a light-emitting diode chip (LED chip). Each of the aspherical lenses is disposed on the corresponding LED chip for appropriately condensing light emitted from the corresponding LED chip.
However, in the traditional techniques, the light source modules are respectively disposed at an opening of a casing of the projector. The aspherical lenses are disposed on a frame of the casing and corresponding to the LED chips of the light source modules, respectively. Therefore, relative relationship of positions between each of the aspherical lenses and the LED chip of the corresponding light source modules may be easily influenced by assembly tolerance such that the optical performance of each of the light-emitting devices will get worse after assembly.